1,2 or 3?
by LookingForTheOne
Summary: Troy goes on a game show to find his perfect girl but what happens when one of the contestants is his old high school sweetheart? TxG ONESHOT


_Troy and Gabi broke up during high school and haven't seen or heard of each other since. But when Troy goes on a game show to find his perfect women, it just so happens one of the contestants is a certain petite brunette with chocolate colored eyes. In other words Gabriella Montez. _

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot!**

**Gabi's p.o.v**

"Shar, really you don't have to do this." I said trying to make her forget ever having this idea.

"Come on Gabi, you're 23 years old. You're hot and sexy, you're a latina for goodness sakes. You need a man and this will give you that opportunity." She argued back. Sharpay entered me into a game show that includes me battling two other girls for some guy i haven't even seen yet.

"I still am a little concerned though, i mean what if i don't even like the guy?" I tried making up the best excuse for me not to do this.

_Oh you'll like him._ Sharpay thought.

----------

"Chad i can't believe you signed me up for this." Troy groaned.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. Besides you need a girl man." Chad answered back.

"But what if the girls i have to choose from only want me for my body, or looks, or handsomness." Troy said admiring himself in the mirror.

_Cocky much? _Chad thought.

"Cocky much?" Chad said smirking.

"I'm serious. Chad, what if they are to clingy or spoiled brats or..." Troy went on and on about what the girls might be.

_All but one buddy, all but one. _Chad mumbled to himself.

----------

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dogs and cats, birds and bees..." The anouncer said until someone cleared their throat.

"Okay. Lets get started shall we?" He said pointing to Troy who was sitting in a chair in front of everyone waiting for the three girls to come out.

"Lets first explain the rules. Troy Bolton must pick the girl who answers the questions best, that girl will get the honors of being Troy's dream girl. Lets start. First we have Amelia Vanwhodenburg, **(a\n: totally made up)** Kathren Malloy, and Gabriella Montez!!." The crowd erupted into numerous applauds. But Troy stared in shock. _The _Gabriella Montez. His Gabriella Montez.

----------

I looked and saw millions of people staring back at me. My eyes wondered over to only be greated by a pair of stunning blues ones. Those eyes looked all to familar. Curiosity got my better half as my feet started to wonder over towards the blue eyed man dead ahead.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to meet my gaze.

"I don't..."

"Believe it..."

"Me..."

"Neither." He finished looking deep into my eyes. Then realizing what we both said, exploded with laughter. He was about to say something but then we were interrupted by the anouncer.

"Okay now that we all had time to chat lets get going. Girls i want you to go over on the other side of the curtain while Troy goes to the opposite." He ordered.

**no one's p.o.v.**

"First question. What would you do if you were president?" Troy read off the first card.

"First i would make a law that everyone over 150lbs be arrested because that is just a crime against physical health."(a\n: sorry no offense to anyone. i don't think that it's just this character thinks that. no really!) Amelia pointed out. Some of the audience members started to fidget in their seats. Even the anouncer guy looked down.

"I would make a statement about overpriced make up now a days, its ridiculous!" Kathren said throwing her arms up for a dramatic ending.

"I would first organize a foundation to raise money for the starving families in Africa." **(a\n: i just made that up so sorry. I kinda really don't know what i'm talking about but it kinda sounded realistic don't you think?) **Gabriella grinned.

Troy smiled knowing that only Brie would have an answer like that.

"Next question. What would you marry a guy for?" Troy asked.

"Looks duh!" Amelia quickly answered.

"Money!" Kathren said without a thought.

"I would marry a guy for his personality, sense of humor, he would cheer me up when i'm down, be there for me when i need him most, give up almost everything to make sure i'm happy." She finished while looked over at Troy.

Troy smirked. He found a winner!

"Very good. Next i will ask each of you a different question each and you'll come up with the best answer you have. Okay Amelia, who is your roll model and why?"

"Britany Spears." She answered back.

"And why's that."

"Because she's famous duh!"

"Ooookkkkkk well Kathren your turn. Would you give up your kidney if it means you will be saving your husband?"

She paused for a second to think. Then the buzzer went of indicating a commercial break. Everyone sighed in relief, then got out of their places and started to wonder around. Gabriella looked around searching for a shaggy haired 23 year old until she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled knowing who it was. Looking up she saw those eyes again. She pulled away and looked at him until she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck taking them both in suprise.

"I missed you so much Gabi." Troy said while his face was buried in her hair.

"I missed you too Troy." They both started to lean in until the anouncer guy said 20 seconds 'til they were back on air. They pulled away looked embaressed. Both blushing wildly.

They quickly returned to their seats.

"On air in 3, 2, 1."

"And we're back with a question still to be answered. Troy will you please repeat the question?"

"Your question was, would you give up your kidney if it ment you'll be saving your husband's life?"

"No."

"And why's that?"

"Because then i'll have a nasty scar thingy on my stomachand no man wants to see that."

"Ummm, alright then. Gabriella,.." Troy stared deep into her eyes as he was now standing in front of the three girls.

"Gabi, w-will y-you..." He through the card he had in his hand on the ground and got down on one knee. "Marry m-me?"

Everyones eyes widened. Gabriella's mouth was wide open as her old high school sweetheart proposed to her on national television.

"That wasn't the question!!!" The anouncer yelled in anger.

Completely ignoring the anouncer Troy said, "Well? What do you say?"

"Oh my gosh Troy, yes!" She said tears streaming down her face. He engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. Then placing his lips on hers in a very passionate kiss. They pulled away smiling then rested their foreheads together.

"So you don't think this is going to fast?" Troy asked concerned.

"Troy i've been waiting so long for this moment and really glad it could be with you." She said sincerely.

"Me too." He stated. The crowd awed at the cuteness. The anouncer screamed in frustration. The two remaining girls still had their mouths hanging wide open in suprise.

"So does that mean that you two knew each other before." Kathren asked.

"Yhea." Troy said looking at Gabriella. "We were high school sweethearts." Gabi finished. The crowd awed again and Amelia had a very angry look on her face. If looks could kill.

"I never really stopped loving you Gabi." Gabriella looked up into those big blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"I never stopped loving you either Troy." He leaned down and kissed for what seemed to be forever.

They were just happy to finally be in each others lives again. So Troy was really the winner of this game show because he finally got the one he loved back in his arms again, and he's lovin' it!

A\N: i'm really bored again. Sooo...

R&R


End file.
